


rainy day

by quiescents



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/pseuds/quiescents
Summary: "We should do this more often.""Get caught in the rain?""No, take baths together."





	rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuiltySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltySilver/gifts).



> Request by silverkanon: "YouRiko taking a bath together for the first time after they started dating."

“I told you it was going to rain.”

Riko frowned, looking down at her sodden clothes, and then to You, who was just as drenched. The walk home from the bus stop hadn’t been a pleasant one, and she’d spent the entire time silently cursing herself for not bringing an umbrella, but at least now they could dry off. 

“How are you so good at predicting the weather? It was sunny out earlier, and it looked so nice...” Riko said as she started to peel off her wet clothes, looking through her closet for something to change into. She felt a little self-conscious, changing in front of her girlfriend, but right now, the desire to get warm and dry as quickly as possible won out over her embarrassment.

“I have to be, when I go out on the water,” You replied, a smile on her face despite everything. “It’s dangerous to be unaware that a storm is coming.” 

You’s sheer cheeriness made Riko look over at her and smile too, halfway through getting undressed. 

“Should have told Chika-chan to have practice indoors then,” she said, wringing out her hair for emphasis. The other girls had gotten just as wet, and they’d had to end practice early, since You was apparently the only one to foresee the day’s bad weather. “And...if you knew that it was going to rain, why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” Riko asked next, the thought coming to her suddenly.

“I don’t mind getting wet,” You said with a shrug, still looking far too happy as she started getting undressed as well. “Apparently you do, though, Riko-chan, so...why don’t we take a hot bath?”

At first, Riko just blinked at the other girl, trying to process what she had said. They’d only started dating recently, and secretly at that, so the suggestion was unexpected, and a little embarrassing. Feeling her face grow warm, she nodded, heading for the bathroom. Riko couldn’t help but feel a little exposed, standing there in her bra and panties, but You’s gentle gaze wasn’t invasive at all, allowing her to relax.

“Sure, that sounds nice,” she agreed, turning on the water and letting the tub fill. It did, really. Hiding their relationship from the other members of Aqours was worth it to protect Chika’s feelings, but it often left Riko craving any opportunity to be affectionate with her girlfriend. 

Once the bath was full and they’d both finished undressing and getting settled, she was feeling better than she had all day. You’s arm wrapped loosely around her waist, and Riko smiled, leaning her head on the other girl’s shoulder. Already, the chill from the rain was fading away, and the hot water soothed her sore muscles. 

“You have such a pretty smile,” You said softly, turning her head to give Riko a soft kiss. “I’m glad I get to see it so often.”

“You make me...incredibly happy,” she mumbled against You’s lips. “I’m so glad I moved to Uchiura. You, and Chika, and all the others…you changed my life.”

“I never knew just getting you in a bath would get you this sappy,” You teased, starting to play with Riko’s hair. “But...I’m glad I met you too, Riko. I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”

Riko cuddled a bit closer, content to just laze in the hot bath and enjoy the feeling of skin on skin, and You’s fingers running through her wet hair.

“We should do this more often,” she suggested a few minutes later, giving You another kiss.

“Get caught in the rain?” the shorter girl asked innocently, a teasing smile playing at her lips.

“No,” Riko said, chuckling softly. She could feel herself blushing again, but couldn’t bring herself to care much. “Take baths together.”

“I’d like that too.”

When You started to wash her back, as slow and gentle as though there was nothing more important in the world, all remaining thoughts of embarrassment left Riko’s mind. She just wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner.


End file.
